Character Options
Campaign The continent of Faerstice is a wild and untamed place. Even though there are major cities and kingdoms, the people are fatalistic and mostly corrupt. The cobbled streets can be just as dangerous as the unexplored wilderness. Just because you help people does not mean you will get a hero's welcome. The world is exceptionally deadly, and sometimes you will find yourselves in situations where the only good option is retreating. Death is always around the corner, so have a backup character ready. Allowed Characters You can play any of the races listed in "Races" section of the Inhabitants page. Variant humans aren't allowed. Stats can be rolled, or you can use the standard array (15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 8). Flaws You can take flaws at character creation. You are allowed two major flaws worth, and one of the flaws has to be a major one (2 minor flaws equal a major flaw, so you could take 2 major flaws or 1 major flaw and 2 minor flaws). A major flaw will increase one of your attributes by one (can't add more than one point to a specific attribute in this way). You can also spend two major flaws to gain a free feat. Roleplaying your flaws can get you inspiration. Allergies (minor/major): You are allergic to something. All Thumbs (minor): A 1 or 2 roll during skill checks is automatic failure. Also, there is a chance that you'll break whatever you are trying to manipulate when using a skill. Critical failures with weapons are especially damaging to the party. Amorous (minor/major): You tend to put yourself into harms way or do stupid things if it ends with you getting laid. Amnesia (minor/major): You sometimes forget previous events or have completely forgotten who you are. Anemic (minor): If you are fatigued, you cannot take any actions. Anger Issues (minor/major): Sometimes your temper erases all logic from your brain. Arrogant (major): You make every attempt to humiliate opponents and taunt them. You must also challenge the apparent leader or strongest of the group in any combat encounter. Others will find you obnoxious. Bad Eyes (major/minor): major: -4 attack with ranged weapons and all sight based skills. Minor: -2 to ranged attacks and all sight based skills. Big Mouth (minor): Unable to keep secrets and talks at the worst possible times. Blind (major): You are permanently blind, and magical cannot cure this condition. Bloodthirsty (major): Never takes prisoners or shows compassion to enemies. Cautious (minor): You are overly careful and will not take chances. Clueless (minor): Disadvantage when attempting any knowledge-based skill check. Code of Honor (major): You must always keep your word and act like a gentleman. You live by your code of conduct absolutely. Contrarian (minor): You always support the underdog in any situation. Crude (Yo, Bitch!) (minor/major): minor: -2 to all social skills. Major: -2 charisma/social skills and everyone you meet is less likely to help you. Curious (minor): You want to know everything and cannot pass up an opportunity to investigate a situation, regardless of risk. Dead Inside (major): You are a sociopath. You give off an eerie vibe that turns most peoples' stomach. You cannot use Insight or Animal Handling at all, and you have no sense of empathy or humor. Death Wish (minor): You want to die after completing a specific task. After you have completed the task, you will not take any special care with your own life. Delusional (minor/major): You suffer from grave delusions. Elderly (major): -10' movement. -2 all physical attributes. +1 to all skills and mental attributes. Enemy (minor/major): You have a recurring nemesis. Minor: the nemesis creates minor obstacles for you and is a nuisance. Major: the nemesis is a serious threat to you and those around you. Forked Tongue (major): You are a compulsive liar, and if people catch on they will not trust you whatsoever. Greedy (minor/major): You are obsessed with material wealth. Gullible (minor): You take people at their word and believe almost anything. Habit (minor/major): You are addicted to a substance and take penalties when deprived of it for 24 hrs. Minor: Fatigue level one when deprived. Major: Fatigue level two and roll a Con save every 24 hrs for another level when deprived. Hard of Hearing (minor/major): minor: -4 with all sound based skill checks. Major: deaf. Hemophiliac (major): You must roll a 12 or higher to gain a death saving throw success. Also, gaining three successes does not stabilize you, and you must keep making rolls. Heroic (major): You are a chronic white knight and must always help those in need. The need to help can cloud judgement. Honest (minor/major): You are honest to a fault. Idealist (minor/major): You believe that people are inherently good and that the world is a wonderful place full of vanilla scented farts and edible rainbows. People will tend to take advantage of you. Illiterate (minor): You cannot read or write any language. Illness (minor/major): You have an illness or syndrome that could just be annoying and a nuisance or end in your death. Klepto (minor/major): You simply must steal. Klutz (minor/major): You are clumsy to a fault and make blunders at the worst times. Lightweight (minor): You can't drink to save your life. Also, take a -1 to all Constitution saves. Little Person (major): Ok, be honest with yourself: you're a goddamned midget. You take a -1 to Strength and Con, lose 10' movement and 2 charisma. Low Threshold for Pain (major): Anytime you take damage, you must make a DC 15 Con save or be stunned for 2 rounds. Loyal (minor): You will never disappoint or betray those you work for or their allies. Mean (minor): -2 charisma when being ill-tempered or surly. Hard to make friends. Memorable (minor): You just have one of those faces. You are easy to remember and will be easy to pick out. Mr. Glass (major): You add +2 to all damage that you take. Also, your bones are twice as easy to break (crits result in automatic broken bones). Neat Freak (minor/major): You like things tidy. Germs and contact make you uneasy. Some people take your precautions the wrong way. You can sometimes simply refuse to go into incredibly filthy places. Nonhealing (major): You do not heal naturally. The only way to gain back your health is with the help of others. Obese (minor): -5' movement speed. -3 to all dex-based skills. One arm (major): -4 to any task requiring two arms. One Eye (major): -4 to any task requiring depth perception (including ranged weapons). +2 to all social skills for looking like a badass if you wear an eye patch. One Leg (major): Movement speed is halved. You cannot dash. Acrobatics and Athletics checks are made at disadvantage. Outsider (minor): -4 to all cha skills when dealing with someone from the largest group in the area. Only outsiders will talk to you truthfully. Overconfident (major): You believes that you can do absolutely anything. Pacifist (minor/major): minor: you will only fight in self defense. Major: you will not fight and will actively run from every combat encounter. Paranoid (minor): Everyone is out to get you! You have a hard time trusting people. Phobia (minor/major): Must make a Wis save when near the phobia or freeze up for 1d4 rounds. DC 15 minor, DC 20 major. Prejudice (minor): Racism, sexism, ageism, it's all fun. You have a certain prejudice against a group or type of people. Pyromaniac (major): You really, really, really like fire. You must make a Wis save whenever you are around fire or you will simply stare at it. You have a compulsion to start fires whenever possible, even to the detriment of others. Quest (minor/major): You are on a quest for something. It could be as simple as a snack cake that you haven't had since the outbreak started, or it could be as large as finding your lost family who are kingdoms away from you. You are irritable and confrontational if sidetracked from your quest. Rebellious (minor): You have trouble with authority. Not in a cute James Dean way, but more of a Malcolm X kill any motherfucker that tells you what to do way. Responsible for Someone (minor/major): You have some useless ass NPCs that you are responsible for. minor: you are responsible for one person, major: you are responsible for multiple people. If they should happen to die, you will take a huge hit to hope and must pick a new hindrance (death wish or vengeful suggested). Rotten Luck (minor/major): You have shit luck. Like for real. Sometimes you are simply compelled to reroll, even if it was a natural 20. Small (major): -1 to Strength and Constitution. -1 HP when leveling up. Smartass (minor): You really can't help yourself most of the time. It is simply too deliciously fun to make an offhanded quip even during the most dire of situations. Stubborn (minor): You will not give ground in conflicts. Strange Luck (minor/major): Crazy shit seems to follow you. Everything can be going fine, and then all of a sudden frogs start to rain from the sky. What the hell. Superstitious (minor): You behave strangely for no real reason. Perhaps you won't step on cracks or you have to count the number of steps you take when you leave the bathroom. Regardless, you believe some strange stuff. Traumatic Flashbacks (minor/major): Something absolutely terrible happened to you previously. The flashbacks hit you out of nowhere sometimes and leave you paralyzed, unable to do anything. Ugly (minor): -2 to charisma. Unstable (minor/major): You are a little weird at times, but perhaps you are full blown insane or house multiple personalities in your head. Vengeful (minor/major): You have sworn vengeance on some person or group. Anytime you are wronged, you want to punish the perpetrator. If taken as a major flaw, murder is the only reasonable solution. Vow (minor/major): You have made a vow to a group, deity, religion, or belief. Minor: You tend to always follow your vow unless you absolutely have to break it. Major: You will die before you break your vow. Wanted (minor/major): You are a wanted criminal. Chance of crime being common knowledge if major hindrance. Yellow (major): You are a coward. Take a -4 to saving throws vs being frightened and attacks have advantage against you when you are surprised during combat (lasts the whole combat). Young (major): -1 all attributes, -2 all skills. You gain an inspiration after every long rest. Backgrounds Below are some backgrounds you can take to help immerse yourself more into the local story. You can take any background in the player's handbook (taking the skills, items, etc), but replace the background's trait with the one listed below. These are, of course, optional. Brilliant Inventor: You were a member of the Society of Sprockets, and you were trained in the various uses of technology. You gain advantage when attempting to disarm any mechanical device. Your training also allows you to cobble together any basic set of tools as long as you have a few simple supplies. Coin Apprentice: You are an associate of the Coin Lords, and you can generally find a good deal on legitimate merchandise. As such, you are in possession of a special coin that entitles you to certain discounts. When in a major city, you gain a 10% discount on all goods and services, and you can procure free lodging for your whole party. You also start play with 150 extra gold. Deep Warder: You have spent some time in the Deep Wards. Surviving in such an inhospitable environment has made you an expert at making the wilderness your home. While in any forest, you ignore difficult terrain and can feed up to five people easily. You receive a +2 bonus to damage against Beasts. Also, when camping, you can create a rather secured and innocuous campsite. Your chances of being ambushed or found while sleeping in such a camp is significantly reduced. Feystalker: You were once a part of the Mortal Vanguard, and you learned how to fight the immortal elves with deadly efficiency. When tracking or identifying elves, you gain advantage on the roll. You also cannot be surprised by Elven ambushes. Fog-Touched: You have been in the fog and lived to tell the tale. When making a saving throw against the magical effects of the fog, you gain advantage. If you are a targok, you become immune. If you are an orc, you gain temporary hit points equal to twice your level when you roll a saving throw against magical fog. Freebooter: You sailed with the Gutsail Gangers for a time. In your times on the seas around Faerstice you learned the location of many safe havens for those of the criminal persuasion. Thus, you always know the location of a friendly port, even if you are far from civilization. You also have advantage on rolls made to navigate any of the waters around Faerstice. Gardener: You are a member of the highly secretive Gardeners. A good deal of your life has been spent nurturing useful relationships with people in positions of authority. You gain a useful contact in every major city in Faerstice. These contacts can help you in a myriad of ways. Hill Person: You were born in the Flint Hills. Your youth involved a lot of hard labor, so you have gained unending stamina. You have one more HD than you normally would. Also, when you take a long rest, you regain an additional HD up to your maximum. Knight of Sir Talsden: You are one of Sir Talsden's ardent knights, and he has granted you his boon. Once per day, you can call upon Sir Talsden's Boon. This ability gives you a +10 bonus to AC against one attack. Mist Chaser: You have spent a great deal of time on the periphery of the fog. Not many know that the fog causes a certain euphoria before the negative effects set in. After experiencing these effects several times, you have become addicted to being near the fog. When near the fog, you gain an inspiration during each combat you take part in. Northern Tribesman: You come from the hearty tribes of the Rending Bay. Like all of your fellow tribesman, you received a protective blessing from the village shaman when you were born. You are immune to the negative impact of naturally cold weather. Also, you gain resistance to Cold damage. Orc Educated: You were taught by Orcish sages from the Swordbreaker Peninsula. Due to their intense regimens, you have gained a large amount of arcane knowledge. You gain one additional level one spell slot, and you add a +2 bonus to all Arcana rolls. Plains Walker: You come from the Targok Floodplains. You spent your whole life with access to the best quality food available on Faerstice. Every level, you gain +1HP. Spelunker: You have contacts within the Reclamation Guild. Whenever you find a magical item, you can sell it for more profit than usual. Also, you have access to black markets within major cities where you find more magical items for purchase at a discount. Tempestuous Youth: You grew up on the Tempest Coast. Growing up in such an unforgiving environment has made you especially rugged. You gain a +2 bonus to Constitution saves, and you gain a swim speed equal to your walking speed. Also, you can hold your breath twice as long as normal. Tower Initiate: You were accepted into the Tower Scholars organization, and you completed your basic training. You can select two cantrips of any class. You now know the cantrip and can cast it. Your spellcasting modifier is your choice of Intelligence, Charisma, or Wisdom. You also have free access to the libraries of any major city, which can be used to gain rare information. You start play with a charter from the Tower that gives you the freedom to use your magic within more civilized areas of the world that are somewhat tolerant of magic. Vigilant One: You spent time in the Vigilant Guard, and you have become adept at defeating the creatures that sally forth from the fog. You gain advantage when tracking and identifying fog-born creatures, and you gain a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls when fighting such creatures.